There is a general desire to provide dispensers having a robust design and an aesthetical appearance while still having a low manufacturing cost. Dispensers made of injection-moulded plastic material have the benefit of enabling relatively low manufacturing cost, low weight and a large freedom in terms of the design of the dispenser, such as complex three dimensional shaping, but plastic dispensers are generally perceived as less robust and of lower quality. Dispensers made of metal material, such as stainless steel, are generally perceived as robust and of high quality but have a relatively high manufacturing cost. Attempts have been to form dispensers made of mixed plastic and metal materials, such as for example shown in WO2007/035139, where front and upper sections are made of metal sheet and the rest of the dispenser is made of plastic material. It is also known for example from U.S. Pat. No. 7,837,077 to provide a dispenser cover and/or body portion to be made from metalized or metal-plated plastic material. None of the known solutions have however solved the problem of providing a dispenser having a robust design, an aesthetical appearance while still having a low manufacturing cost.
There is thus a need for an improved dispenser removing the above mentioned problem.